


Playing Games

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, anyways there's pining and stupidity if that's your deal then u should consider checking this out, feels Natural, feels Right, i posted this on my tumblr but i'm moving some of my stuff to AO3 bcos.. idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The second mistake was letting Nursey rope him into a game of Spin the Bottle.“I regret this party, I regret this friendship, and I regret this.” Dex said, looking around the lopsided circle of semi-drunk college students.----Or: Dex plays spin the bottle and tries (and fails) not to pine after one of his best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Dex had known this was going to be a disaster going into it.

It was the last Kegster before midterms and everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world, trying to get as shitfaced as possible in preparation for the next two weeks of all-nighters. Jello shots were demolished, red solo cups littered the floor, and tub juice flowed freely through the Haus. Everyone was buzzed, and even though Dex didn’t normally like to drink too much at parties, he was steadily approaching “tipsy.”

That was the first mistake. The second was letting Nursey rope him into a game of Spin the Bottle.

“I regret this party, I regret this friendship, and I regret this.” Dex said, looking around the lopsided circle of semi-drunk college students.

“We haven’t even started yet. Chill.”

“It hasn’t even started yet and I am already regretting it. I don’t know any of these people.”

“You know me,” Nursey offered. “Besides, the game’s a lot more fun when you end up making out with a stranger.”

“I don’t want to make out with a stranger,” Dex muttered into his cup.

“Yeah, well strangers don’t want to make out with you either. Suck it up,” Nursey said, slapping Dex’s back as they settled into their spots. “You’re staying with me for at least a few rounds.”

“Nursey-”

“Three! At least three. And then you can go.”

Dex glared at him. “Fine.”

He almost forgot to count all the ways that it could go wrong when Nursey let himself slump against his shoulder. His curls tickled Dex’s neck. He smelled a little sweet from his tub-juice and a little like pressed-linen from his hideously expensive cologne, but honestly Dex wouldn’t mind smelling all of that for the rest of his life if Nursey just decided not to move again.

Dex shut his eyes. He stopped thinking about it, put it away in a box labeled ‘Do Not Touch,’ and turned his focus to the game. There are certain things he’d learned that he would regret thinking about, if he let himself.

The first girl to go seemed vaguely familiar, and her spin ended up landing on Tessa from the volleyball team. They shared a short, perfunctory kiss, before the first girl handed off the bottle. Tessa then made out with a soccer player, who spun the bottle with his lips still bright pink, which landed on -

Nursey. Because, honestly, anything else would have been too easy.

Dex didn’t mind when the soccer player made his way into Nursey’s space. Or when he cupped Nursey’s jaw with his hands, and Nursey smiled. Or the way he bit Nursey’s lip, as if that was something he should be able to do. Or the unabashed looks on their faces when they broke apart. That was none of Dex’s business.

And Dex would’ve gotten up and left if Nursey hadn’t slouched back against him directly after he was done, giving the bottle a lazy spin before readjusting himself against Dex’s shoulder. Dex didn’t want to be here when Nursey made out with someone else, again, but he was also very unwilling to leave when he could feel Nursey pressed against his side. Being drunk sometimes destroyed Dex’s self-preservation instincts like that.

The bottle spun, and everyone watched with the same rapt attention reserved for watching trains wreck as its neck twisted around the circle, once, twice, and started to slow. Maybe there was some force of nature that made it inevitable, or maybe Dex had just enough bad luck for it, because the bottle stopped spinning in front of him.

Nursey chuckled. It rumbled through his ribcage and into the place he was pressed against Dex. Dex decided that he hated him a little bit. No he didn’t.

“You gonna kiss me, Poindexter?” Nursey asked, lazily tipping back his head to face Dex. He was smirking as if he wasn’t about to be the reason that Dex finally fell apart, half-drunk and a little out of his mind. Dex set his jaw. 

“Shut up, Nurse,” He said, and then kissed him.  

Nursey’s mouth was soft, barely pressing against Dex’s lips. It was the worst kind of tease, because Dex wanted to bite his lower lip like the other guy had. He wanted to kiss Nursey hard enough that he forgot what anyone else’s mouth tasted like. He wanted to do this again, one day, if Nursey ever wanted him back.

He let his mouth linger for half of a heartbeat before pulling back.

“You taste like tub juice,” He said drily. He hoped it covered up for the way his heart was stuck in his throat.

“And you,” Nursey responded, eyes flicking from Dex’s lips to his eyes. “Taste like disappointment.”

“Fuck off,” Dex said, stung, because- fuck- out of all of the things that Nursey could’ve said.

So, like any other sane individual would, he tightened his grip on Nursey’s shirt, and this time Nursey leaned into the kiss as much as he did. Everything else faded into the background except the fast, warm movements between Nursey’s mouth and his. Kissing him was something that Dex could get hooked on, and every second made him a little more addicted, a little more unwilling to let go.

Then Nursey pulled back, and Dex remembered that he needed to breathe. A couple people in the circle clapped approvingly at the show, and Dex reminded himself that that was all it was. He was pretty sure he was blushing a little from being the center of attention, but the way that Nursey’s pupils looked blown made it worth it. The way he could still feel Nursey pressed against his skin was worth it.

Even if this was all just a game, it was worth it.

He turned, spun the bottle, and let himself smile blankly at Nursey, like it was just a joke between teammates, like their kiss wasn’t still burning his lips.

Some games you’re destined to lose no matter what you do, so you might as well act like you enjoy playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a short glimpse of Nursey's POV as I try to figure out how to resolve their tension. Hopefully you enjoy!

“You gonna kiss me, Poindexter?” Nursey asked, lazily tipping back his head to face Dex. He was smirking as if his pulse wasn’t set to a rabbit’s pace, a second from beating through his ribcage. Dex’s jaw clenched in a way that was familiar enough to be a warning sign, like he couldn’t stand to let a challenge like that go easily.

“Shut up, Nurse,” Dex said, and then kissed him.

Then it was… soft. Much softer than Nursey had been expecting. It’s not like he thought often about kissing Dex, but on the few times it had crossed his mind Nursey had always felt it would be a little violent. Like an argument or the way the muscles is his thighs would scream while skating suicides, or something loud, like thunder, like the sky splitting open.

This was too soft to be genuine. A heartbeat and then it was gone, swallowed by the background buzz of the party.

Un-fucking-acceptable. He blinked slowly as Dex pulled away, watched his whiskey-brown eyes skitter over and away from his face.

“You taste like tub juice,” Dex said drily.

“And you,” Nursey responded, eyes flicking from Dex’s eyes to his lips, then back again. “Taste like disappointment.”

“Fuck off,” Dex said, rough. His grip on Nursey’s shirt tightened, pulling him forwards and- oh.

That’s what he’d been expecting.

——

Dex didn’t stick around. He’d left to refill his drink after he’d kissed a sorority girl with curly, dark hair. It had been sweet and short. Polite. It was probably what he’d been trying to do with Nursey.

~~His lips were still buzzing.~~

Maybe Nursey should have let him get away with that.

——

Okay and it’s like- Nursey doesn’t pine, okay? He doesn’t. Pining is reserved for romance novels and unobtainable celebrities and people softer than him and Dex. But maybe, sometimes, Nursey catches himself wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any ideas for a resolution (or even ideas for future Nurseydex or Zimbits fics) please please feel free to leave those ideas in the comments.


End file.
